A Long Way Home
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Follows on from Forgotten Nightmares. Can the team find James before things get out of hand?Has the trial of a man accused of killing his wife and mistress got out of hand?Can Alesha and the lads work out whats going on in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Absent Friends.**

The morning sun did little to appease Alesha's mood as she walked up the stone steps of the offices of the Crown Prosectution Service. Her feet were killing her and she had barely got any sleep the night before. Now she had to help prepare for a trial. She almost punched the button on the lift as she thought about the case they were working on. The more she though about it the more her stomach turned. Between almost constant morning sickness and the evidence she was going to have to wade through with James and George she didn't think she was going to have much of an appetite when Matt picked her up to go to lunch.

"Morning Alesha." Clare from records smiled as she walked into the lift next to her. Alesha nodded and smiled as she looked at the impossibly bouncy and happy blonde woman. She knew the girl was just trying to be friendly but all her presence did was confirm to Alesha just how fat and unattractive she was now. She held her handbag across her abdomen as she remembered Matt's response to her moaning about her figure as they had got ready for work. She couldn't help but smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You alright Matty boy?" Ronnie handed him a coffee as the younger man nodded, stiffling a yawn.

"Yeah."

"Well you don't look it."

"Thanks for that Ron."

"What's the matter? Your Alesha keeping you awake? Poor girl seems to be wearing you out my old son." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose as they walked along the high street.

"It's not like that." Matt smiled as he thought of the Junior Crown Prosecutor. "She's ok. It's the baby."

"What's the baby?" Ronnie was suddenly concerned about his two young friends.

"Keeping her awake. And therefore keeping me awake." Matt shoved his hands in his pockets as they crossed the street that was going to lead them to the market.

"I thought that was only supposed to 'appen when the kid is born?" Ronnie looked on as the younger man nodded.

"Yeah, so did I. But this one is a bit lively. Decides to kick Lesh all night. And then when she's awake, it's morning sickness and backpain. Gotta, tell you Ron. For some reason I feel really guilty that Lesha's in pain like this." Ronnie shook his head as he listened to the other man speak. Before he could say anything Matt was digging in his jacket for his mobile phone.

"Devlin." He paused. "Lesha, slow down. Lesh." He sighed as Alesha continued to panic on the other end of the phone. "Right, I'll get uniform over there now. No, don't worry. You stay with George. Ok? Lesh?" He put his phone back in his pocket as he looked towards Ronnie who was patiently waiting to see what all the fuss was about.

"Well?"

"That was Alesha."

"Gathered that son." Ronnie waited.

"Seems James has been abducted. He never turned up for work, and he's always the first person there in the mornings. Lesh called his mobile and home number, didn't get an answer." He sighed. "So she called Bea, who hasn't seen him since yesterday morning. So she tries his neighbour who says his door had been kicked in and there was a bit of noise in the early hours."

"So this neighbour didn't think to call the plod then?"

"No."

"You think James has been abducted?"

"Stranger things have happened." Matt looked at Ronnie as he considered his words.

"Yeah, you're right there. Like a gorgeous girl like Alesha Phillips agreeing to marry you. Right, we better get over there. You drive, I'll talk to the Guv. Got a feeling this is something to do with that case they are working on?" Both men almost jogged back to the car.

"The windscreen wiper murder? Yeah I don't see what else it can be." Matt didn't like the words as he said them.

"If it is that and I reckon it is, we better find our James, sharpish."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N In my world George and James never left. I am not sure how to write the newbies just yet. Please let me know if I should go on with this. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**Empty Threats**

James woke and immediately regretted trying to stretch as his body protested at the sudden movement. That he was now laying on a concrete floor just seemed to add insult to injury. Everything ached and he had no idea how he had ended up there. Screwing his eyes shut he turned onto his back and tried to ignore the pain shooting through his side.

"Bloody Hell." He mumbled as his head began to burn and throb. It was then he began to remember some of the events of the last 24 hours. He had no idea whether anyone knew he was missing, if anyone had heard the fight at his house the night before or whether Bea and Andy were safe. The last thing he remembered was Andy running into the house carrying his football and waving as Bea smiled. He smiled slightly as he thought of the dark haired Irish woman that had broken his heart on more than one occasion. He knew Alesha hated Bea but he thought that was just her being worried that he was going to get himself hurt again. He frowned as he thought about the irony of that last statement.

xxxxxxx

"So, when did you last talk to James?" Ronnie asked as George pinched the end of his nose.

"Alesha?"

"Last night. He was talking about taking Andy to the football." She blinked. "We were here until about 4. He was meeting Andy from school."

"George?" Ronnie looked at the older man as Matt leant against Alesha's desk.

"The Thursday meeting. At 3. I was going to call into the office before I left but James had left at a decent hour for once. Look, Ronnie. I fail to see the rationale for this questionning."

"George, you know we have to ask these questions. James is not the kind of man you expect to go missing." Ronnie folded his arms.

"Neither were you." George pointed out.

"Point taken."

"Ronnie, we were the first people to notice he'd gone. The trial has taken weeks to put together, hours of work with Alesha talking to witnesses, forensics, you name it. I think that someone wanted that trial finished before it started."

"This case, the accused been giving you any concerns?" Ronnie watched as Alesha glanced at the floor, suddenly avoiding Matt's eyes.

"Alesha? Luv?" Ronnie watched as she took a deep breath, her hand rested on her swollen abdomen.

"Not really."

"Lesh?" Matt felt his pulse quicken in his chest. The thought that someone wanted to threaten Alesha and his friends made him feel sick. The fact that she hadn't confided in him made him feel even worse.

"You mean apart from the fact he is accused of killing his wife and his mistress with the windscreen wipers of a BMW?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Alesha, did he threaten you? Did Evanson threaten you?" Matt watched as she closed her eyes.

"No more than anyone else."

"Lesh, you never said."

"I know." She sighed. George and Ronnie exchanged glances.

"Look, he was mouthing off at the Bail Hearing. That's all." She sighed. "I forgot about it. I thought James had."

"What did 'e say?" Ronnie spoke up. George glanced at Alesha as Ronnie looked at the younger woman. He knew she had deliberately not told Matt because she was afraid he would worry about her even more than usual.

"The usual stuff." She shrugged. "He was refused Bail. We don't have a date for the trial yet. It could be months away so he was angry. Spouted a lot of vitreol about how we should watch our backs. That sort of thing."

"And you never said." Matt stared at her.

"Like I said, I didn't think it was serious. You've heard the stuff Matt. These people all think they are so brave, so hard that no one can touch them. When we do catch up with them they can't deal with it." Alesha blinked back the tears, she couldn't bare the thought that someone had hurt James. He wasn't just her boss, but had been her best friend over the years.

"George, Alesha." Ronnie stepped forward, away from where he was leaning on the door of the office.

"What?" George snapped.

"You really think James Andrew Steel has been abducted? By an associate or associates of Evanson."

"Yes Ronnie." George avoided looking at his young employee. "Yes I think that is exactly what has happened."

"And they have killed before." Alesha almost whispered as Matt crossed the room and hugged her to him.

"Better hurry up and find our James then." Ronnie watched as George closed his eyes and swore.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Just a short chapter. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**Question Time**

"Alesha." George walked into the office she shared with James. The place seemed so much bigger without the enthusiasm James Steel brought to the place. George rarely walked into the office when James was there, preferring to send for him and Alesha to join him in his office.

"Hello George." Alesha sighed.

"You know I've been offered the job? Director of Public Prosecutions." He watched as she nodded.

"Congratulations." Her voice was flat, she had the sense that everyone was leaving. In one way or another. For a brief moment she wondered if Matt would be the next one to walk away from her.

"I have turned it down." He watched as her eyes grew wider. "They wanted me to take it now. This minute, but what with James missing." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to take it." She looked up. "George you are the best person for the job. James will be over the moon when he gets back. You know how he encouraged you to apply!"

"And I want to be here when we find him so he can admonish me in person. But." The older man looked at the floor. "Until then we still have a trial to prepare for."

"I know."

"So, we carry on. We look for James but we make sure the man responsible for the murders of two women in one of the most grizzly ways I could ever imagine goes to prison for a very long time. I want you to take the lead on this case Alesha."

"But."

"But no buts. I know you can do this and I know James would think so too."

"He isn't dead. Don't talk about him in the past tense." Alesha glared as she rested a hand on her abdomen. The baby seemed to sense something was upsetting her and was kicking hard.

"Sorry." George sighed. He knew as well as Alesha did, the longer someone was missing, the more chance there was that the police were looking for a body rather than a person. Neither wanted to admit that about James.

"Ok."

"But until he is back and fit for work I want you to work with Jake. Bring him up to speed on the case. I have made it clear to him that he is here to help not to take over. You are lead prosecutor in James' absense." George watched as she met his eyes.

"Jake? You don't mean?"

"Jacob Thorne. Give him a chance Alesha. He isn't James but give him a chance and finish what you and James started." He walked out the room as Alesha looked on stunned. Somewhere in the background a phone was ringing. She shook her head as she realised it was coming from her own desk.

"Alesha Phillips." She absentmindedly stated as she watched George walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I dunno." Ronnie opened his packet of crisps as they walked along the cold north London street.

"Well, her and James have had a pretty murky past." Matt shoved his hands in his pockets as Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah well, there's alot of people Bea McArdle has a murky past with. She's defended some right idiots in her time."

"Exactly." Matt nodded. "What if?"

"Nah, I can't see it Matty boy. I just don't see 'ow one of her former clients would abduct James to get back at her." He looked along the street as a lorry thundered past them.

"Ok, so we stick with the theory that it has something to do with the windscreen wiper murders." Matt watched as Ronnie nodded.

"It's all we've got at the moment." Both men fell silent. They knew there was very little chance of finding James unless they got lucky. Ronnie threw his bag of crisps in the bin. He knew they had to get lucky soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guv?" Angela walked towards the older woman. "I just got off the phone with Bea."

"McArdle?"

"Yeah." Angela nodded. "I asked her about James. About how he was the last time they spoke. Apparently he was quieter than usual. Dropped Andy off after taking him out after school and left. She was surprised because they have been getting on better recently."

"Back together?"

"Not officially." Angela folded her arms as Natalie nodded. "But I got the impression it was something neither her or James were happy to go public with."

"After what she did, I'm not surprised." Natalie had been around when his marriage to the Irish woman had imploded dramatically. She had no idea why Bea had cheated on James but she knew he had been heartbroken at the time.

"Yeah." Angie sighed. "But even so, she said James was more quiet than usual. She said Andy told her his dad seemed to be watching out for someone or something. He doesn't know what."

"Ange, I've had enough of this. Someone is playing silly buggers. Matt said Alesha and James were threatened in court but neither of them took it seriously."

"Maybe they should have."

"Get the boys back here. I want a warrent to search that idiot's home address. I know he's on remand but someone is doing his dirty work for him. I'm certain of it."

Angie nodded. She wanted to find James as much as the others did. She had met the Crown Prosecutor a few times and genuinely liked him. Natalie walked back to her office, leaving Angie to call Matt and Ronnie. She shook her head as she picked up the phone. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

James groaned as his muscles protested at any movement he tried. He was convinced he was going to be murdered if he didn't get out of the cellar he was in. He forced his eyes open and tried to ignore the throbbing in his head and the blinding pain in his stomach. Somewhere along the line he had been kicked but he could barely remember.

"Good morning." He heard a sing song voice behind him. He kept quiet. "Now, come on James. I always thought you were the talkative one. That pretty girl you work with always seemed quieter."

James listened intently, trying his best to work out who was talking to him. He knew he recognised the voice. If he hadn't been tied up, he knew he would have punched the man behind him.

"Come on now." He repeated. "Don't be churlish. At least you can say is good morning and be thankful that I don't have that wee girl with me too."

"Leave Alesha alone."

"Ah see, you can talk. And there was me wondering if the boys had hit you too hard on the head last night. You remember me? Don't you James?" He crossed so he was facing his prisoner. "I get the feeling you weren't going to forget me in a hurry and neither is young Alesha and your friends in the Met."

James narrowed his eyes. He had to get home. If he didn't, he had no idea how safe his friends or Bea and Andy were going to be. The only thing that mattered to him now was warning them. The only problem was he had no idea how he was going to do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review. xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**Changing Times.**

Alesha stared at the open office door as she watched George walk away. She had met Jake a few times and didn't really relish the thought of working with the man. She knew he was an excellent barrister she knew he wouldn't have the same passion and enthusiasm for the work that she did. That James did. She shook her head sadly as the phone on her desk began to ring. She had no interest in talking to anyone. Her best friend was missing and the thought of what could be happening to him scared her witless and broke her heart in equal measure. As if on autopilot she picked up the reciever.

"Alesha Phillips."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie stared at the skinny man in the chair opposite him. He knew that Natalie, Angie and the team from the CPS were watching the live feed of his interview but he wondered if the new boy would be as competant as James would be.

"Right." Matt leant on the table. "Where is James Steel?"

Ronnie held the skinny man's gaze as he heard his young friend jump straight to the point. He had hoped to get the man on side but seeing as Matt had jumped straight in he had no choice but to run with it. The skinny man smirked as Matt glared at him.

"How the Hell should I know? I've been on remand mate."

"I am not your mate." Matt answered.

"Look, son." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose. "James Steel and his team were prosecuting you on behalf of the Crown Prosecution service, now we all know you weren't best pleased about loosing the Bail Hearing. Now." Ronnie paused. "We know that when you were lead out of court you got a bit mouthy, you were heard threatening him and his co cousell." Matt narrowed his eyes as Ronnie spoke. He recognised his friend was about to loose his temper on a spectacular scale. The man they were interviewing had no idea the co counsell had been Matt's fiance. Ronnie had no intention of letting Evanson know, he didn't need the man accused of murder to have anything he could use against them.

"Yeah, so I shouted a bit." He shrugged.

"And now James Steel is missing." Matt stated.

"Yeah? Well, that's nothing to do with me. Sorry and all that like but I've been in nick for the best part of a month."

"We know that." Ronnie nodded. "But you seem to be the type of man that follows through on his threats."

"You accusing me?" Evanson smirked. "You got nothing."

"Now, I wouldn't be too sure of that son." Ronnie smiled slightly. "We had enough to have your name right at the top of the list of people we need to talk to. You are waiting to go on trial for murdering two women. You were heard threatening them both the day before they died, you see where I'm going with this." He watched as the man's eyes darkened.

xxxxxxxxxx

Natalie stared at the small monitor in front of her as Ronnie and Matt interviewed Evanson. She knew he had something to do with James' disappearance. She folded her arms as Angie turned up the sound on the monitor.

"He knows something." Angie stated as Natalie nodded.

"Yeah, I think he does." Jake spoke for the first time.

"I'd bet money on it." Natalie nodded as they watched Matt and Ronnie end the interview and leave the room. Only Natalie seemed to see how quiet Alesha was. She only hoped the younger woman would be able to keep her cool when they got Evanson to court. He may have been holding out on them as far as James was concerned but she still had to prosecute the man over the deaths of his wife and mistress. She just hoped Alesha was able to seperate her work from her personal feelings. Natalie knew that the case just may rest on Alesha's ability to do just that.

xxxxxxxx

James just wanted to go home. He had to warn Alesha and the others. He knew the next target after him would be her and George and with Alesha already five months pregnant it was the last thing he wanted. As he stared at the solid brick wall in front of him he began to wonder how on earth he was going to see his friends again. He could only pray that the man had no idea where Andy was and that Bea would be able to keep him safe. He forced himself into a sitting position and swore fluently under his breath as he felt the muscles in his back protest. He felt as though he had been kicked in the kidneys.

"So, tell me." He asked the man as he narrowed his eyes. "Why do you think keeping me here is going to help your friend? Evanson killed those women and he is going to prison, whether I am there to make sure of it or not."

"James." He walked towards him. "I was concerned I had hit you a little bit too hard last time. Seems I was right. You think this is about that murdering fool? Nah but it's a good little red herring to keep your friends busy for a while." He smiled.

"Clark, what is this about?"

"You remember how we met?"

"We were friends. You know Alesha, you know George and the boys. Why? Why are you doing this?" James really was at a loss.

"Yeah." Clarke nodded. "Yeah I remember that girl. Born to do law that one."

"So why?"

"That is something I will let you think about. You ended my career James. You and that girl. I want you to know how that feels. I watched as Evanson threatened you. He couldn't have done better if he had handed you and that girl to me on a plate. Now she has to work with that pompous idiot George has paired her with we can watch her fall and a murderer go free."

"She's excellent at what she does." James glared. "And you of all people should know that."

"Seeing as she got the job I should have got, I'd expect no less." He grinned before standing and walking away from James.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order Uk**

**Where the ending starts?**

Matt was furious. He had no idea where James was and Evanson had been less than useless. He knew as well as Ronnie that they were nowhere nearer to finding their friend than they had been that morning. He turned his head as he watched Alesha, Natalie and Ronnie walk towards him.

"Sorry." Matt stared at Alesha as she sighed. "I shouldn't have let him get to me."

"Not your fault." Ronnie interjected. "I tell you something, he's bloody lucky I'm sober these days otherwise I'd have smacked him right in the mush. Sorry Guv." He watched as Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Ron."

Ronnie shrugged his shoulders. He was old enough to know that getting angry rarely if ever worked with suspects. He had been in the job long enough.

"Who else was in that court? I know the Bail Hearings are usually pretty poorly attended." Ronnie watched as Natalie folded her arms. For the first time he realised she wasn't wearing a wedding ring. He had known her almost twenty years and had never known her talk about badly about her husband. He filed the information away for later. He watched as Alesha rested her head back on the wall as she tried to remember.

"Me, James, Evanson and his lawyer. Cathy Fletcher was defending that day. Not that she put up much of an argument for bail." Alesha spoke quietly. It was clear she didn't really think much to the defending counsell. "Carl Ryan was there."

"Who?" Matt watched as Alehsa shrugged.

"Carl Ryan. I remember because James commented that perhaps he was there to learn a bit about Law. He had applied for my job and hadn't taken the fact he was rejected and I got it very well. Apparently he thought George and James only chose me because they were trying to be politically correct." Alesha frowned at the memory.

"You ever met him?" Ronnie asked.

"No. But James said he had taken the rejection badly. Wrote to the CPS when I was appointed to voice his disappointment that a black working class woman had been appointed. He failed to mention the fact I had better grades at university and that my Law degree is a first whereas he got a third." She began walking along the corridor as the others followed her. She could see Matt was already angry on her behalf. She knew it wasn't the last time she was going to face prejudice and saw no point in getting angry.

"You know what Matty my old son?" Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I think I'd like to talk to this Mr Ryan."

"He never did get his silk. Always blamed James for that. The bar didn't accept him." Alesha was instantly worried. Matt and Ronnie exchanged glances.

"No." Alesha shook her head. She knew the detectives well enough to know what was going through their minds. "Not Ryan? I mean he's a bitter and twisted little creep but.."

"Dunno." Ronnie watched as Natalie nodded. "But he was there in the court. Worth 'aving a quiet word at least."

"Yeah." Natalie nodded. "But be careful. You and Matt talk to this Ryan bloke. I'll get Angie to talk to Bea. On the record. See what she knows about this Ryan." Natalie walked back towards the MIU office as Ronnie shook his head.

"I do not like this my old son. I do not like this." He pulled his jacket around him before nodding to Alesha. "You look after yourself my luv. Make sure that little pillock I just wasted time talking to goes to prison for what he did. If you have to put up with Jake so be it. Matt, I'll be at the car." He walked off before either of them had a chance to reply. Alesha couldn't help but smile as Matt shook his head.

"He never gets any better." Alesha smiled. "Ronnie, drops hints like scud missiles."

"Yeah." Matt stepped towards her. "He's right though. Be careful, please Alesha. If this Ryan has James. If he has a grudge against you." Matt let the thought hang in the air as Alesha stepped into his arms.

"I am fine. Just find James." She felt the tears spring to her eyes as Matt nodded. He kissed the side of her face as she tightened her hold on him. They both knew that there was very little chance of finding James alive. The longer he was missing the worse his chances were. Matt also knew Alesha thought of him as the brother she had never had.

"We will." He kissed her again, hoping that he sounded more confident than he felt. "Can you get me an address for Ryan?"

"Sure." Alesha nodded. "I''ll ask George."

Matt sighed as he stepped back. He didn't want to leave her when she was so upset but he knew Ronnie was waiting. If he was going to keep his promise he knew that he had to keep going. He squeezed her hand one more time before leaving her there in the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The grey London skyline fitted his mood perfectly. He narrowed his eyes, no one would have known it was supposed to be the height of summer if they didn't check the calender. He disposed of the newspaper as he watched the younger detective join his colleague in the Renault Clio in the police station car park. Smiling slightly he knew that she wouldn't be far behind. That James' golden girl would be just a few steps behind the policemen and eager to get back to work. He couldn't help the smile on his lips as she did just as he predicted. For a moment he watched as she pulled her umbrella out of her bag as she crossed the rainsoaked car park. He knew it was wrong of him to gloat but she really was making things just too easy for him. He jogged across to her.

"Hi. Alesha? Remember me?" Alesha turned to face the stranger before her world dissolved into black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N more soon?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. I do not own anything related to Law and Order UK. All my L&O UK stories completely ignore the end of the last series. 'Deal' although fantastic does not exist in this series of stories.**

**Shock**

Matt felt his blood run cold as he listened to Angie telling him what had happened to Alesha just a few minutes after he had left her. He hung up as Ronnie drove towards the city centre.

"What is it, son?" Ronnie glanced at the younger man as Matt clenched his jaw.

"That was Angie."

"What does she want?" He had a feeling he wasnt going to like the answer. He didn't think he had ever seen Matt look quite so angry. "Come on son, spit it out."

"She said Alesha was attacked."

"Bloody Hell. Where is she? The Royal?"

"Nah. She refused to let the Guv ring an ambulance. Says she's ok that she doesn't need a doctor. Didn't even want me disturbed apparently."

"She must be ok then. Sensible girl our Alesha."

"She was knocked out. If one of the wooden tops hadn't been walking to his car she would never have been found. Man fitting Ryan's description was seen leaving the car park about five minutes after us."

"Don't mean it was him." Ronnie knew the likelihood that anyone else had attacked his friend was about as much as him being picked for the Olympics.

"Ron."

"Right, I'm turning this car round. That silly mare of a fiance of yours is going to the hospital whether she likes it or not. That little un of yours is my godchild and she is going to make sure he/she is ok." Ronnie stated as he looked for a safe place to turn the car around. He just knew that Matt was thinking all sorts of things and conjouring up a million and one images in his mind. They had worked enough assault cases to know what state Alesha could be in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha sat at Matt's desk as the throbbing in her head bagan to subside. She knew Angie had called Matt and she knew that he was on his way back to the station. She felt awful knowing he had changed his plans because of her. She looked up as Natalie took a seat next to her.

"Alesha."

"Natalie." Alesha started. "He knew my name."

"You certain it was Ryan?" Natalie stared at her.

"Yes." She sighed."It was him. Look. He took my phone. That means not only does he have my number he has yours, Angie's, George. Everyone's, even Mr Perfect's."

"You and Jacob not exactly seeing eye to eye?"

"You could say that." Alesha smiled sadly. "If he's got James somewhere." Suddenly Alesha's eyes were wide in fear.

"If he has got that boy locked up somewhere and we don't know if he has we will find him. You think Ronnie and Matt are going to let this go? After what he did to you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James felt sick. Nausea was not a sensation he was used to and he hated it. As he pushed himself up into a sitting position he tried to remember the layout of the room. He had been in almost pitch darkness since he had woken up but he knew Ryan had switched a light on when he had been with him. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. Vertigo accompanied by nausea wasn't good. However as he got to his feet he was glad of the distraction. At least it had helped him to focus on what was in front of him. Gingerly he took a step forward, not really trusting his legs to hold him up.

"Oh God." He muttered as he noticed the light under the doorway. For the first time since he had been dumped in the darkened room he had a plan. He was going home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt jogged up the stairs two at a time as Ronnie hung back. He barely paused when he reached the top of the stairs and the mobile in his jacket burst into life.

"Blimey, what's that?" Ronnie asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

"New text message."

"Right." Ronnie was at a loss as Matt stared at the screen.

"I am going to find this scumbag and put him inside for a very long time Ron. I swear."

"What is it?" Ronnie pushed his glassed further up his nose as he took the phone from the younger man. "The cheeky sod. Consider yourself warned. And I tell you something I aint gonna be intimidated by someone who can't spell."

"It's textspeak."

"It's gobbledegook." Ronnie handed him the phone back. "Keep that, it's evidence now."

"Yeah." Ronnie knew that was the last he was going to see of his phone. He was glad he had never upgraded like Kate and Alesha had been nagging him too. "More important things." He pushed the door to the MIU office and made a beeline for Alesha as Natalie nodded for Ronnie to follow her into her office.

"Lesh?"

"Matt, I am so sorry." She sighed as he touched her face.

"No. Don't you appologise." He smiled slightly as she closed her eyes. He wanted to kill the man that had knocked her to the floor and left her for dead. He hated the bruising on her face and the swelling on her forehead. As she opened her eyes he took her hand. "Come on 'Lesh."

"What?"

"A&E. Now."

"He's still out there." Alesha stared at him. "And he has my phone which means he has everyone's phone numbers. You know as well as I do everyone's numbers are in that phone. Natalie's, Ronnie's your Kate's."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled slightly as she leant a little closer to him. "Let's just get you and the baby checked out."

"I'm fine." Alesha sighed, she was getting sick of repeating that phrase. No one seemed to believe her. Matt nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Ok,, but get checked out for me. Please, Lesh."

She nodded against his chest before she let him lead her out of the station towards the car. Both oblivious to the conversation in the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N MOre soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own L&O UK. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay, I've been ill I'm afraid.**

**The End of the Beginning.**

Matt did not like waiting. He never had. Waiting in hospitals were something that he was never going to get used to. It had happened too often recently. He sighed heavily as he checked his watch again. Alesha had been hurried through to see the doctor only minutes after seeing the Triage Nurse. He knew that couldn't be a good thing. The sign flashed that there was a four hour wait and the fact Alesha had waited barely minutes made him more nervous than he had been when they had left the police station.

"Be ok, Lesh." He mumbled under his breath as he tried not to think about all the things that could be going wrong with her and the baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Angie, Luv." The detective looked up as Ronnie took a seat next to her. "Any CCTV footage of this idiot?"

"I've pulled the footage from the time you and Matt left until the time Alesha was found by PC Grainger." She explained. "It is literally less than five minutes."

"Anything useful?"

"I think so." She turned away from the monitor and stared at Ronnie for a moment. "Look, this man is dangerous. I mean it's bloody obvious Alesha has a baby on the way and he still hit her. What kind of man does that?"

"Wish I knew Luv." Ronnie shook his head. "Anyway,"

"The footage shows that it was Carl Ryan that hit her. You can see you and Matt leave the station and get in the car. The next thing we see is Alesha fishing in her bag for her keys then this."

She pressed the play button on the screen as Natalie joined them. All three fell silent as they watched Ryan grab Alesha's arm and her struggle to get away from him. In seconds the screen changed to show Alesha on the floor with blood seeping from her head as the young female officer reached her and started calling for help.

"You know something?" Natalie leant against Matt's desk.

"Guv?" Ronnie turned to the woman who was still focused on the screen.

"I want to see this bloke behind bars." She nodded at the screen. "I mean it Ron, I really want this idiot to pay for this. We were looking at Evanson and it's this idiot we should have been looking at."

"Wasting our time." Angie sighed.

"Not just that." Ronnie pushed his glassed further up his nose. "Wasting James'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James leant heavily against the solid door in the corner of the room. He was exhausted and had never been more terrified in his life. He knew he was running on adrenaline and he knew that wouldn't last forever. For a moment he closed his eyes and tried to focus. All he could think of was Andy and how he had promised he'd take him to the next Arsenal game. He sighed heavily, he had been looking forward to the game and he knew Andy had.

"I'm coming home, son." He mumbled as he stepped back from the door and began to scour the room for a weapon. "I'm not letting you down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt Devlin?" He looked up as he heard his name.

"Yeah?"

"Alesha's just through here. She'd like to see you." The nurse smiled as Matt almost ran towards her.

"Is she ok?"

"I'll let her tell you that." The nurse opened the door to the treatment room where Alesha was sat on the bench looking a little sorry for herself. The nurse walked away, leaving Matt alone with Alesha.

"Are you alright?"

"Mild concussion, three stitches and a very sore head." She smiled weakly.

"The baby?"

"Seems fine. I have to have a scan to be sure, they're taking me up to maternity to check everything out."

"Right." Matt smiled. "Right, well."

"Well." Alesha smiled. "Go and ring Ronnie. Let him know we're ok and that you'll be back soon. Oh and " She raised her hand before Matt could interrupt. "Ask about James. They must have something by now."

"Ok." He kissed her cheek as she reached up and touched his face. "I wont be long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have an address." Angie smiled as she walked into the office. "Carl Ryan has a flat in Tottenham."

"Thats what? Half an hour from 'ere?" Ronnie stood up. "Come on then, girl. Let's pay 'im a visit."

"Oi, you pair." Natalie emerged from her office. "I have to go and see the DCI. You be careful, one injured girl and one missing colleague is more than enough."

"Yes Guv." Angie smiled as Ronnie nodded before ushering Angie out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This will be a little cold." The sonographer smiled as she watched Alesha squeeze Matt's hand as the cold jelly hit her abdomen.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Everything ok?" Matt watched the swirly image on the screen. He had no idea what he was looking at.

"Seems so. That's baby's heartbeat. The spine and the limbs all wriggling away." She smiled. "Do you want to know what it is? Boy or girl? I can tell."

"I." Matt looked at Alesha who shrugged.

"We never thought about it." She smiled.

"Well?" The sonographer watched as they both nodded.

"Yeah, why not." Alesha smiled.

"Buy a few pink bits and bobs. If I were you." She smiled as she handed Alesha a paper towel and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx#

Angie drove towards the adress in Tottenham as Ronnie stared out the windscreen trying to put together what they knew of the man that had assaulted Alesha, threatened Matt and taken James. He didn't like the picture he was getting as the pieces fell together.

"So, he's basically racist, jealous and a bit thick." He turned as Angie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Not a good combination."

"No."

"You going to say anything with more than one syllabyl?"

"No." Angie smiled "Actually, yeah. We're here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Thanks for the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**Visiting Time.**

Ronnie walked towards the block of council flats on the east side of the block of five. He was quietly fuming that they still hadn't found James and couldn't help but think that if time went on and they didn't find him they would be looking for his murderer rather than him.

"Angie?"

"Yeah." She turned and watched a gang of teenagers that should have been in school walk past with their hoodies and BmX bikes. He was half wondering if their parents knew where they were but the thought was cut short as Angie walked past him.

"This Ryan bloke."

"What about him?" Angie dug in her coat pocket for her warrent card. She wanted this particular visit to be over as quickly as possible. The grey Autumn morning was doing nothing to appease her mood. It had been days since they had any real lead and the longer the case went on the longer the odds were of finding James.

"'e 'as a law degree. Yeah? He is apparently a clever bloke so if James and George turned down his application and chose Alesha there may be someone else that would have given 'im a job. Why fixate on the CPS like this? I mean if you get turned down for one job you get the 'ump yeah. I 'ave in the past but you apply for something else. Why didn't 'e?"

"Alesha got her job in 2008." Angie sighed. "So where has he been since then? What happened between then and now?"

"We better ask him, then. eh?" Ronnie knocked on the door to the flat as Angie stared down the balcony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a fat waste of time." Natalie sighed as she threw her jacket over the back of her chair. "Right, George what can I do for you?" She stared up at the chief prosecutor as he walked in to the office with Alesha behind him. "'Ello Alesha luv. You alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks" Alesha smiled slightly as the older woman ushered her towards the more comfortable chair in her office.

"I thought this may be of some use to you." George handed Natalie a thin A4 file as Natalie raised an eyebrow. "The personel file from when Carl Ryan applied to us. Let's just say that we thought it prudent to keep the information."

"And why was that?" Natalie liked the CPS boss. He was shrewer than anyone could guess and an exellent judge of character.

"There was something about him I didn't like. He was too over confident. Sure, I mean in this job it pays to have an unbelievable amount of self belief but there is a fine line between confidence and being too cock sure." George looked Natalie directly in the eye. They both knew it was a failing James had been accused of many times, as had his counterpart Jake.

"It may be useful." Alesha rested a hand on her abdomen as she spoke. She knew they were beginning to clutch at straws.

"I'll have a look. If nothing else it'll give us an insight into his character. That may help." Natalie smiled slightly as she watched Alesha close her eyes. "You sure you're alright luv?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angie tapped the glass door for the second time as Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose. The shadow of a man could be seen behind the glass as the detectives exchanged glances.

"'ho is it?" The distinctly male voice could be heard as Angie closed her eyes.

"Police." Ronnie shouted back. "Need a word."

Angie stepped back as the front opened. Ronnie swore as a blonde man barrelled past him before running along the balcony. He pushed himself back onto his feet as he saw Angie chase the man. It was clear there was no way that she was going to be able to catch up with the younger man.

"Oi!" Ronnie shouted as Angie's heels could be heard clattering on the concrete. "Bloody Hell, I'm too old for this." He tried to catch up the younger detective but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Angie had cornered the man they knew was Carl Ryan.

"Carl." Angie spoke calmly. "We only wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Piss off." The man swore as Angie raised an eyebrow. It was then she noticed the gun. "You are all the same."

"Who's this we?" Angie and Ronnie froze as Matt appeared behind Carl, aparently oblivious to the gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I did some digging too." Alesha watched as Jake and Henry joined her in George's office. She knew the case with Evanson was supposed to take precedence but she couldn't bring herself to worry about that as much as she should have been when she knew there was a very real chance her friend was dead.

"Henry, Jacob. Sit down." George motioned for the two men to take a seat. As they did so Alesha fell silent. "Go on Alesha."

"Well. It seems that before he was turned down for my job he applied to several other high profile law firms. All of which turned him down. Now I found that a bit strange. I mean he had a third in Law but that was from Oxford so still very presigious. So, I called the human resource department of all the firms. None of them would give me a reason as to why he was turned down, other than he wasn't right for the job."

"None of them?" Jake turned to her.

"Weird yeah?"

"A little." He nodded.

"So, when I dug out his file I checked his references and contacted the tutor that had agreed to give him a reference. Let's just say Georgina Howells was not the most forthcoming of woman but she did tell me that she there was real concern over his state of mind. He had been involved in a few fights in his last year. Almost got kicked out."

George raised a hand as Henry began to speak. He picked up the ringing phone as the room fell silent.

"Thank you. Yes, I'll inform my team." He put the reciever down as Alesha stared at him.

"What is it George?" Henry looked at him over the top of his glasses.

"That was Natalie Chandler. They have aprehended Carl Ryan. Well, they have located him anyway. Armed response are on the scene." He fell silent as Alesha glanced at Jake.

"There's more isn't there?" Alesha rested a hand on her abdomen.

"She said shots had been fired." George paused. "The paramedics are on scene."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More by the end of next week. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

**Reality Bites.**

Alesha felt sick. The thought that Ryan had kidnapped and possibly murdered her best friend was one thing, the thought that Matt may be laying dead in the street was another. Suddenly there was no air in the room. She was aware of someone talking to her, of a hand rested on hers. She looked up to see Jake staring at her.

"Alesha?"

"Sorry." She stared at him. The room seemed to be much smaller than she had remembered. All the eyes in the room seemed to be focused on her.

"Jake will take you to the hospital." George spoke quietly. "Natalie didn't tell me who had been hurt, I think she was unsure of the details herself. She said Ronnie, Angie and Matthew were on scene."

"And shots have been fired?" Henry spoke calmly, aparently the only voice of reason in the room.

"Indeed."

"Hospital?" Alesha sighed. "Which one?"

"The nearest A&E is at the Royal." Alesha nodded as she felt Jake rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go and see what we can find out."

##############################

Ronnie stared at the scene in front of him. The wet pavement seemed to be soaking up the blood as Matt wrestled the man to the ground. Ronnie knelt at Angie's side as she closed her eyes.

"Oi, now none of that." Ronnie watched as she oppened her eyes. "The paramedic will be 'ere in a minute."

"Ron."

"I know it hurts luv." He sighed as he pressed his hand over her shoulder.

"Yeah. My Justine." She closed her eyes.

"Will be fine." He smiled kindly as he heard Ronnie read Ryan his rights. It took every ounce of strength not to turn around and punch Ryan but he knew Angie needed him to remain focused on her.

"She's at school." Angie sighed as Matt dragged Ryan towards a waiting police car as the officer from the Armed Response Unit took the handgun and disarmed it.

"And I'll call the school and get them to keep her until I've spoken to her dad or your mum."

"NO!" Angie's eyes were suddenly wide with pain and fear. "Do not contact Chris. He hasn't seen her since she was a baby. Mum is in Spain, holidays."

"Right, well I'll pick her up then." Ronnie smiled as she closed her eyes. The paramedic crouched next to them as Ronnie squeezed her hand. "It's ok Angie luv, the cavalry is here."

#####################

James had a funny feeling he was not going to escape as easily as he had first thought. The light underneath the door had gone and the cold night air was beginning to chill him to the bone. It was only a matter of time before dehydration and hypothermia kicked in. He punched the wall in anger as he thought about his son and his friends. He dreaded to think what Bea had told Andy. He closed his eyes as he thought of the petite red head. So much had happened between them since their divorce that he wondered if they had ever really had a chance.

"Right." He shook his bruised hand as he realised he had probably broken at least two bones in his hand. "What is it Alesha is always telling me. Don't give up. Look at the smaller picture before the bigger one blinds you."

##########################

Alesha marched in to the hospital as Jake tried to keep up with her. She was grateful that he had offered to bring her to the hospital but she didn't have the energy for small talk. She still had no idea who had been injured but her mind was conjouring up images of Matt laying in a hospital bed with tubes and machines all around him. She felt sick as she barrelled around the corner into Natalie.

"Ooh, where's the fire?" Natalie rested her hands on Alesha's shoulders.

"George told me." She stared at the detective.

"Angie is in theatre. Matt and Ronnie arrested Carl Ryan. He's back at the station, waiting for me."

"Angie?"

"Shot in the shoulder. Poor cow." Natalie sighed. "Apparently it isn't life threatening. Ron's gone to talk to Justine's school."

"Matt?"

"He's sat in the waiting room. Hello Jake, luv. Start preparing a case against Carl Ryan. I am charging him with possession of a fire arm, wounding with intent and abduction. If James isn't back with us in the next 24 hours I'm changing that to add murder to the list." Natalie watched as Alesha froze. It was a reality none of them wanted to face. In that instant she hated being the grown up. "Look, Matt wanted to stay here to wait for news on Angie."

"Ok." Jake stepped back.

"I'll go to the station, meet Ronnie and the little one. She's staying with me until Angie gets home. God help me, it's been a few years since I had a five year old running around the house."

"What about her Grandparents? Her dad?" Jake looked at both women. Each knew Angie didn't have a good relationship with her parents and her ex husband had walked out before Justine had been born. Angie really was a single mother in the true sense of the word.

#################

Ronnie walked into the station with the five year old holding his hand. He couldn't help but worry about the little girl.

"What happened to Mummy?" She looked up at him with the same determination in her brown eyes as he had seen in her mother's a few hours earlier.

"Well." Ronnie started as he lifted her so that she was sat on his desk. "She hurt her shoulder and Matt and Natalie took her to hospital so the doctors could make her better."

"Sally's grandad died in the hospital." Justine announced as Ronnie sighed.

"Did he? Well, your mum is going to be fine. She just fell and hurt herself that's all. And the doctors are going to make her better and she'll be home tomorrow or the next day." Ronnie watched as the child seemed to process what he was saying.

"Can I see her?"

"We'll go and buy some grapes." Ronnie smiled. "When you've 'ad your tea."

"Ok."

"And then Natalie says you can sleep in her house tonight." He explained as Justine smiled slightly. "That's a good girl."

"You promise that Mummy will be ok. Not die like Sally's grandad?" She stared him in the eye as Ronnie sighed. Neither of them saw Natalie stood in the doorway.

"He's a policeman Justine." Both turned to see Natalie smiling. "Like your mum. I reckon we can trust him." Ronnie blushed and looked away as Natalie held out a hand to the little girl.

###################

"Matt?" Alesha bit her bottom lip as she watched her fiance sit with his head in his hands. She had been imaging all sorts of terrible things as she had sat next to Jake in the car.

"Hi." He looked up as tears filled his eyes.

"Matt." She walked towards him as he stood up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He pulled her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. "I thought she was dead. She looked dead."

"Ssh." Alesha kissed his neck as he spoke. "Angie will be fine."

"If I hadn't turned up." He was blaming himself, ALesha had no idea why. "If I hadn't called his name."

"He had a gun." Alesha pulled back. "He intended to shoot someone. That's why he had it. Look, Natalie told me Angie is going to be ok."

"I hope so." He rested his forehead against his. "Justine and the job. That's all she's got really."

"In that case we need to be there for her." Alesha smiled. "She'll be ok."

Matt nodded as he stepped back from his fiance. The nurse that had been looking after Angie before her trip to theatre appeared behind them.

"Anyone here with DC Angela..."

"We are." Alesha gripped Matt's hand and stepped forward.

##########################

Natalie sat next to Ronnie in the whitewashed interview room as Carl Ryan stared at them from across the table. She was barely able to contain her anger. The man she had just formally charged had shot her junior officer, her friend and had tried to destroy her team. For a moment she was so angry she didn't know what to say. As she glanced at Ronnie she was relieved he had been able to keep his composure.

"Right, Carl." He paused as the man opposite him glared. "Just so as you know. There are currently a team of officers headed towards that garage you own in Camden. We know that is where you have dumped James Steel. What I wanna know is whether we need the paramedics of the morgue. Because I am telling you this once. You are already under arrest for attempting to murder my colleague this afternoon. Do we change that to two accounts of attempted murder or are the stakes even higher? You may as well be honest my old son coz either way you are going to prison for the rest of your natural."

"No comment."

"We know where he is. I had my officers rip apart your flat. 'ow does a man with a law degree from Oxford end up living off the council? Where exactly did it go wrong?" Natalie watched as the man in front of her drained of colour. She knew they had him. James Steel was coming home.

####################

A/N More soon?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer see previous.**

**Waiting Game?**

Justine rested her head on the pile of folders on Ronnie's desk and began to let her eyes flutter closed. Her unruly curly hair fell in to her face as Natalie watched from the doorway. She couldn't help but smile as she realised the little girl was like a miniture version of Angie.

"Guv?" Ronnie pushed his glasses to the top of his head as she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"She definately staying wiv you?"

"Yeah." Natalie nodded. "My oldest is away at uni and the baby. Listen to me, baby! He's 16. Anyway he's not back from that football trip until tomorrow. Me and Justine will be company for each other."

"Right."

"Ron?"

"Well, it's getting on a bit. Police station is no place for a five year old. Look I was thinking."

"Careful." Natalie couldn't help but smirk at the contrite look on Ronnie's face. He rolled his eyes.

"As I was sayin'. Justine has only got the clothes she's sat in, now my little 'un has a spare pair of pjamas at 'ome. I could drop them round. Then in the morning get to the shop or get Angie's house key and get 'er own stuff." He folded his arms as Natalie smiled. The stallwart of MIU really was more thoughtful than they all gave him credit for.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. You could 'av your dinner wiv us. I mean Justine knows you, so it'd be nice for her to have a friendly face around." Natalie glanced back at the now snoring five year old as Ronnie smiled.

#################

James stared into space. There was definately more noise from outside the room than there had been since he had been dumped there a few days earlier. All he knew was everything ached. He felt as though he had been dragged through the mill. He closed his eyes and listened as the sound of footsteps and a man's voice began to get nearer.

"Matt?" He strained to hear the younger man call his name but was half afraid he was hallucinating. He closed his eyes once more and yelled back, hoping that his friends could hear him.

###############

Alesha stared at the paper work in front of her. The case seemed to have more loose ends than it had answers. She sighed as she looked at the clock hoping that Matt and the team had found her friend. The last thing she wanted was for Natalie to upgrade the charges to include murder. She pushed the paperwork away from her as she closed her eyes. It was getting too much, her friend was missing and another was in hospital. It was only hours earlier that she thought Matt had been shot.

"Alesha?" Jake walked in as she opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Have you seen what the time is? Go home." He perched on the edge of the desk as she tried not to glare at him. While she had been grateful that he had taken her to the hospital she still couldn't bring herself to trust him.

"I'm fine." She faked a smile.

"Alesha."

"No Jake." She stood up and walked towards the filing cabinet, resting her hand on her abdomen as the baby kicked. "I'll go home the same time James does. And he is coming home."

"I don't doubt it." He smiled. "James was a good bloke."

"Was? He isn't dead and you just said yourself that you didn't doubt it." Alesha glared at him as they both fell silent. A soft knock on the office door broke the atmosphere as Alesha turned to see Bea walk in.

"Hi, I er. Is there any news?"

"Bea McCardle?" Jake folded his arms. "Why would you be so interested?"

"Jake, this is Bea. James' ex wife. Andy's mum." Alesha sighed. "No Bea, nothing concrete yet."

"You would tell me? I know we've not seen eye to eye." Bea bit her bottom lip as Jake made his excuses and left. He already felt out of place. He knew James was dead but it seemed none of his team would acknowledge that fact.

"Bea." Alesha started. "How's Andy? Sit down." She motioned towards the chairs next to the wall as she waited. She was convinced the defense lawyer had something to tell her. She dreaded to think what.

##################

Matt took a deep breath as he assessed the area. He wished Ronnie was with him but knew there was no way his partner could have got to the small lock up garage before him. He nodded to the PC that was currently battering the door down.

"Remember we think there is a misper in there." Matt sighed as he saw the impossibly young police man nod.

"Yes Guv."

Matt shook his head sadly. He had never been referred to as Guv, he hoped it was a long time before he was referred to as it again. He let the PC and another uniform officer walk in first before pulling his scarf tighter and stepping in.

"POLICE!" He yelled as one officer located a light. "POLICE!" Matt yelled for a second time. He paused as he heard a muffled reply. "JAMES? JAMES!" He waited as the impossibly young policeman turned to him.

"Sir?"

"He's here." Matt jogged towards the steel door at the end of the short corridor. "Get back up. We've just found James Steel."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N More soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**Home**

James couldn't help but wonder how he had been found. He stared at Matt as the younger man smiled. The night air made him shiver as he fought the urge to be sick.

"James?" Matt dipped his head as his friend took in another lung ful of air.

"How?"

"Well, there is a rumour that MIU is full of detectives." Matt smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Alesha? He said he was going after her."

"She's ok." Matt narrowed his eyes as he remembered the way she had been when Carl Ryan had mugged her. "She's at home." James nodded as he began to comprehend what he was being told.

"Andy?"

"Wondering where his dad is." Matt smiled. "Come on, I reckon we should get you up to the hospital."

"No." James shook his head. "No, honestly I'm fine. I just need to see my boy, Bea and get some sleep."

"What is it with you and your ex wife? I thought you hated her." Matt walked alongside him to the car as James smiled for the first time in days.

"Bea is." He paused. "I'll get back to you on that one."

"Ring Alesha." Matt handed him the phone as James raised an eyebrow. "She's worried sick about you and about to quit the CPS if George and Henry keep partnering her with Jake."

"Jake? Give me the phone."

##############

Alesha handed Bea another tissue. The Irish woman was clearly shaken by what had happened and while Alesha knew she had never liked the woman she felt sorry for her. There was clearly something between her and James that Alesha just didn't understand. The thought of Matt cheating on her made her feel physically ill. She rested a hand on her ever growing baby bump as the baby inside kicked.

"When are you due?"

"Just before Christmas." Alesha smiled as Bea nodded.

"Andy was a winter baby. Oh God, what do I tell him about his dad? He adores James. People keep talking as if he is dead. How do I tell a 10 year old that?" Alesha blinked back tears as her mobile phone began ringing. She picked it up before she had chance to think about it. She couldn't help but smile as she heard the voice on the other end.

"There's someone here who really needs to talk to you." Alesha smiled as she handed Bea the phone.

############

"Guv!" Ronnie burst into the hallway of Natalie's house as she stepped back. "'Av you 'eard the news?"

"What?" Natalie couldn't quite take in the reason why Ronnie seemed so exited. She knew it was nothing to do with the chips and beans she was cooking for Justine's tea.

"They've found him. Matty boy and those plods. He's alive and he's on his way to A&E for a check up." He couldn't help the smile that crept across her face as Justine appeared in the doorway. "'Ello Justine luv."

"Did you buy grapes?"

"For her mum." He explained as Natalie ushered him into the living room.

"Ah I see." She smiled kindly at the five year old. "James is ok?"

"Yeah, Lesha is taking Bea and Andy to meet him and Matt up the 'ospital. He's a bit battered and bruised but he'd alive which 'as to be the main thing. Now if you ask me." He sat next to Justine as the little girl rolled her eyes and returned to the Hannah Montanna DVD she was watching.

"Which I didn't." Natalie interupted.

"It was too easy. I mean first Ryan abducts James, then Alesha gets assaulted and then Angie ends up in the hospital. I don't like it. We found James really easily. We were led to him when we know that Ryan has a history with the CPS. He 'ates them. I can't help but think he wanted James to be found but what I wanna know is why?"

"Guilt?"

"Him? Nah." Ronnie smiled as Natalie placed a mug of tea on the table in front of him.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"He wants us to know he has power of us, whether we live or die. That was why James was found and that was why Angie was shot in the shoulder rather than through her head or chest." Natalie nodded towards the five year old as her eyes narrowed in warning. Ronnie glanced over his shoulder at the child who was transfixed bu the TV.

"He's in custody. The Bail Hearing is tomorrow. You think he'll try something there?"

"I'd put money on it." He held Natalie's gaze as she folded her arms across her chest. She knew that the case was far from over.

#########

Bea's heels clicked along the polished hospital floor as she walked alongside Alesha. She was desperate to see James and was certain he would want to see Andy. She glanced across at the boy who continued to look straight ahead as they walked down the corridor. Alesha couldn't help but smile as she saw her fiance talk to the man with him.

"DAD!" Andy broke out into a run as James turned.

"Hello." He hugged his son to him as Matt slipped away. Bea hung back for a second as she took in the pale and worn appearance of her ex husband. Alesha rested her hand on her back and gave her a gentle push towards the father and son as Matt joined her.

"Go on. "She smiled as Bea nodded before walking towards him.

#######################

A/N Is Ronnie right? Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer see previous**

**A Long Way to Go?**

James sat in the small A&E cubicle and began to wonder how he was there. He had been so certain he was going to be killed that the fact Matt and the others had rescued him had come as a bit of a surprise. He smiled slightly as he realised that it would be the first night he had spent at home in almost a week. Shaking his head he waited for the doctor to return with his tetanus jab and the nurse to bring him his discharge papers. There was no way he was going to spend the night in hospital, the fact that Angie had been bad enough.

#############

"So, what now?" Ronnie pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked at his Guv. Natalie was quietly furious but relieved that James was on his way home.

"We have Ryan in custody."

"And Evanson goes to trial in a couple of days. You think they are linked? Evanson and Ryan?"

"Might be." Natalie sighed as she looked at the sleeping form of Justine on the sofa. She couldn't help but smile at how quickly the little girl had settled in.

"Well, seeing as he was screaming his 'ead off at his bail hearing I reckon it's more than likely." Ronnie sighed. He knew that she might think he was seeing connections where there weren't any. Justine shifted slightly as Natalie nodded.

"Talk to him. Tomorrow." Natalie sighed. "Take Matt with you. I want to know what we are dealing with before Evanson gets to trial. If he was the one to put Ryan up to this then I intend to know why and how many others are involved."

"What about..?" He nodded towards the sleeping five year old.

"Justine." Natalie stated. "Let her be. It's been a long day. Visiting isn't for another hour. I'll get her to the hospital."

"Ang will be desperate to see her." Ronnie smiled as he thought of his own girls. He still couldn't quite get used to the idea of being a grandfather. He still couldn't get his head around his 19 year old daughter becoming a teenage mum.

"Yeah" Natalie smiled. "Ang is going to be fine. Thanks to you." She watched as her senior detective blushed.

"Nah. I didn't do nothing. Ang is a tough girl. 'ad to be what wiv er ex being the nightmare 'e is. Matty and me will talk to Ryan tomorrow." He straightened up. "Until then I reckon I better give Matty boy a ring, see what's the score wiv our James."

"You do that." Natalie smiled. She had forgotten how nice it could be to have adult conversation in the house rather than a series of teenage sulks and arguments with her soon to be ex husband.

"Yeah, give Ang my love." He smiled back before leaving to go in search of his friends and get the information they would need to put Evanson and Ryan behind bars for a very long time.

##########

"Jacob." George tapped his index fingers together as he thought about what the younger man had said. "You are certain that you and Alesha can get a conviction?"

"I think so." Jake folded his hands in his lap as Henry raised an eyebrow.

"You think so? Look, Evanson is charged with the brutal murder of two women. I'd like to know that our chances of getting more than you thinking they can see the man that they believed killed their loved ones may possibly go to prison. James and Alesha have worked tirelessly on this case. I'd hate to see that work wasted." George stared at Jake as he looked away briefly.

"I can't see that happening." Henry smiled slightly.

"Evanson killed those women." Jake sighed. "I will be lead counsel."

"No." George sighed as he leant on the desk. "Alesha will be co counsell as usual but if James is feeling up to it I would like him to remain as lead prosecutor. You are to concentrate on the trial of Carl Ryan. Obviously uou are aware that James and Alesha have both got personal interests in that case so neither can be involved in that particular prosecution." He watched as Jake opened and closed his mouth.

"Yes, well." Henry began to argue.

"That will be all. I believe James has been discharged from hospital, so I will speak to him before I make any final decision." He returned to his paperwork as he made it clear the two men were dismissed.

#######

"'Lesh?" Matt stared at his fiance as she rested her head back against the sofa. It was obvious she was exhausted but it wasn't just her fatigue that was worrying him.

"Mmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled as she felt his hand rest on hers. They had been together for a while but sometimes he still treated her as if she was about to break. "Matt." She raised her head to look at him.

"Yeah."

"The more I look into Carl Ryan's background the more I can't help but think something went wrong the day he was interviewed by James and George for my job. I just can't believe a man with a degree in law ends up on the dole and living in a coucil flat. It just doesn't fit." Alesha turned slightly to face him. "You know George wants me and James to keep working on the Evanson case and leave this to Jake and Henry?"

"Ron said." Matt frowned. "I did a bit of digging too. Well, actuall I read the research Angie had dug up."

"Now that sounds more like it." Alesha smiled slightly as Matt feigned hurt as his hand rested over his heart.

"You don't think I can do my own research? Alesha Phillips, you wound me!"

"Yeah, right."

"Anyway, he was not exactly the goldenboy at uni. He only got a 3rd by the skin of his teeth. But considering he had a drug habit he was lucky to graduate at all. Since then he was living in Birmingham, getting by working in whatever law firm would take him. Never at any for long."

"Angie did all this?"

"You were injured and we needed to know what we were up against. She wanted to find James as much as the rest of us."

"I know." Alesha smiled slightly.

"Anyway, he had managed to keep his nose clean so to speak until he got the knockback by George and James. That was when he got heavily into drugs. Using and dealing. Then he gets the sack from his law firm. Thats how he ended up on the dole. You know how paranoid the crap can make you."

"I should do. My dad smoked it for years." Alesha's eyes clouded over as she thought of her dad and his violent temper. "God knows how mum put up with it for so long."

"Lesh."

She swallowed as she tried to focus on the case and not her disasterous family history. She smiled slightly as Matt squeezed her hand.

"He's going to prison, for what he did to Angie, James and you." He held her gaze as she lost herself in his eyes. She knew he meant it but there was no way they could know for certain. Not for the first time she wished there was a way of her and James running the prosecution but she knew George would never allow it.

"What if he was working with someone else? Just because Ryan is in prison awaiting trial doesn't mean his friends are. There are enough people out there that have a grudge against us." She watched as he nodded.

"Yeah. I know but nothing is going to happen to you or any of us." He ran a finger along her face as he spoke. He knew he would die before he let anything happen to her or the baby but he prayed she was wrong, that Ryan had been working alone. He had a very strange feeling the trial wasn't going to be the last they heard of the man that had tried to destroy the team.

########

More soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer see previous**

**Facing the Music?**

Alesha stood on the steps of the court house as the sky began to cloud over, she knew she was early but she was used to working with James and George, she had automatically expected Jake and Henry to be as meticulous about time keeping as the other men on her team. Instead she was left to wait. Checking her watch she shook her head and walked back in as the various newspaper reporters began to arrive with their tape recorders and cameras. It seemed the trial of the man that had allegedly killed his wife and his mistress with a windscreen wiper of all things was attracting attention. She closed her eyes as she heard the familiar melee begin to build. There was no point waiting for Jake outside. She turned and headed back towards Chambers and the Robe Rooms as the mobile phone in her pocket. She couldn't help but smile as she read the text from Matt.

"GOOD LUCK! C U L8R BABE XXX"

She slipped the phone back in her pocket as she walked along the austere corridors of the Old Bailey.

###########

Angie smiled as the nurse took the drip from her arm as she chatted about the need to rest once she was home. Angie nodded in all the right places as the door to her room opened.

"Hey."

"'ello Luv." Ronnie smiled. "Your Justine ain't 'alf like you. Kept the Guv on 'er toes."

"Oh God. Has she been playing up?" Angie bit her bottom lip.

"Nah, good as gold that kid. I reckon my three could learn something from that little girl." Ronnie watched as Angie gingerly got to her feet.

"Thanks." She blushed slightly as she felt Ronnie watch her.

"Are you sure you are ok to be going 'ome. I mean it isn't five minutes since you were in theatre." He looked at her over the top of his glassed. Angie sighed.

"Yes. The doc said I can go. Anyway, who's going to keep an eye on you and Matt? I had a week off last year and one of you broke my mug." She rested her hands on her hips as Ronnie looked aghast.

"Angela!"

"Are you giving me a lift home or not?"

"Come on then." He grabbed her bag from the bed as he lead his friend out of the hospital. "Can't be long mind you. The Evanson trial is today." He checked his watch. "Reckon Natalie is on the stand at the moment. Then Matt and I'm after the lunch break, thats if they don't put his sister in the dock first." He waited as Angie paused.

"Natalie now is it?"

"Shut up."

"Oohh I think I've missed something."

"No you aint. God, you are as bad as Matty boy." Ronnie shook his head. "Do you want this lift or shall I let you get the bus?"

"Sorry." Angie smirked as he shook his head and walked on. He paused for a moment before turning to see why his friend was taking so long.

"What?"

"Evanson's sister. What was her name?"

"Chrissy Ryan."

"Ryan as in Carl Ryan's ex wife?"

"Eh?"

"He was married, briefly." She paused. "This is why Alesha and I do the research." She shook her head. "Evanson threatened James and Alesha in the Bail Hearing. Carl Ryan was present."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why was Ryan present? Maybe because he wanted to see what happened to his ex brother in law? Maybe because he took what Evanson said as a personal instruction?" She watched as Ronnie closed his eyes and swore.

"You are too good at this." He shook his head as they reached the car park. "You know that?"

"I do." Angie smiled.

"Thing is, none of the others know and they are all at the court."

"Better get over there then, eh?" Angie smiled as Ronnie passed her his mobile phone.

"See if you can get hold of our Matty while I try and avoid some speed cameras." He threw the fiesta into first gear as Angie found Matt's number on the speed dial menu.

###########

"James." Alesha smiled as she saw her best friend walk towards her.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Jake frowned.

"I am a Crown Prosecutor and the last time I checked this was my case." James smirked.

"I see."

"Look, I know you have worked on this but I have been putting this case together for months. Evanson brutally killed those women and I want to see him convicted for it." James watched as Jake nodded.

"And you will."

"Jake." Alesha touched his arm. "We'd appreciate your help but James has to be lead prosecutor on this. He knows Evanson. So do I. Nothing can be left to chance, especially when Swain is Defence Counsel." Alesha watched as Jake nodded.

"Fine." Alesha smiled. "As long as you think you are well enough James. And with Alesha in her condition."

"I've got pregnant, not had a labotomy." Alesha glared as James smirked. Jake nodded and walked out of the Robe Room as Alesha pulled James into a hug.

"What's that for?" James laughed.

"Just glad to have you back."

"Good." He smiled. "Well, shall we?" He held the door open as they made their way towards the court.

##########

Matt walked from the witness box after spending the previous 45 minutes being cross examined by Swain and then James. He was exhausted but very glad to see his friend was back in the swing of things. James was a natural prosecutor and the best in the business. It seemed that Swain was beginning to clutch at straws. It was only when he glanced at Alesha that he began to think something was wrong.

"Where the bloody Hell have you been?" Ronnie marched across the foyer of the court as Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Giving evidence." He glanced at Angie as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thats why you were ignoring your mobile." Ronnie sighed.

"Yeah. It's switched off." Matt pulled the Blackberry from his pocket. Six Missed Calls? Matt shook his head.

"Carl Ryan is Evanson's brother in law. It wasn't Evanson that had James and Alesha attacked. It was Ryan working on what he thought Evanson wanted. I mean, he already had a grudge because Alesha got the job but the family connection along with that rubbish Evanson spouted at the Bail Hearing." Angie explained.

"Where's Ryan now?"

"On remand, I hope." Ronnie stared as Natalie approached.

"No, no he ain't. He was on the way to the Court for his Bail Hearing. Henry was going to ask for bail to be denied on account of the chance that Ryan would leg it."

"Don't tell me." Matt ran a hand through his brown hair.

"He legged it." Angie sighed as Natalie nodded.

"And James and Alesha are in that court none the wiser." Matt felt his guts twist with worry.

"Find him." Natalie glared at the three officers in front of her. "And be careful. We know he has a grudge against the CPS. I know it's personal." She held Matt's gaze. "But he also knows who we are and where we are."

"How the Hell did 'e get a chance to leg it?" Ronnie shook his head.

"He killed the guard. He's a dangerous man. I think we can't afford to forget that." Natalie watched as her team fell silent. It wasn't over and she knew they still had a long way to go.

##############

A/N More soon xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I do not own Law And Order UK. If I did the last series would have ended with everyone happy :D**

**The Chase.**

Matt glanced back towards the courtroom. He desperately wanted to go back in and drag James and Alesha out of there. The revelation that not only were Carl Ryan and Evanson related, Ryan had killed someone to get away. The thought of Alesha in the same room as Evanson made his skin crawl.

"Matt?" Ronnie frowned as he looked at his younger friend. "Matt?"

"Sorry." Matt turned to face him. "So do we have any idea where he would have gone?"

"His ex wife's place?" Angie shrugged her shoulders and immediately regretted it. Ronnie nodded.

"Seems as good a place to start as any." Ronnie shrugged his shoulders as he watched his two younger colleagues. He knew how lucky they had been that James was alive and back with them and that Angie was in one piece. He hated to think what could have happened to little Justine if Angie had been more badly injured, or worse. He began to usher the two younger officers towards the court exit when Natalie rested a hand on his arm. The touch wasn't missed by either Angie or Matt who just stared at each other.

"Guv?"

"Angie, stay here. I want those two informed the minute they get out of court. It can't be much longer before the Judge lets them all out for lunch."

"Yes Guv." Ronnie met her eye and immediately looked away. Domething Angie had said stuck in his mind. It was insane that Matt and Angie had been teasing him about his friendship with the Guv. But that was all it was. Friendship. Especially after the way things had ended with Liz. He shook his head. "Right, Ang luv. You stay here, let us know the minute James and Alesha are out of court. But stay here and make sure they do too."

"Ok." Angie sighed. The pain in her shoulder still slowed her down but she was determined to help put the man who shot her behind bars.

"I'll see you back at the station." Natalie smiled at the younger woman. "And you two can fill me in on the way." Natalie walked on ahead, giving the men no option but to follow.

#############

The Judge glanced across at the Prosecuting Counsell as James tried his best not to fidget in his seat. His back burned fiercely as he sat waiting for the Judge to dismiss them for the lunch break. He really wanted to get Chrissy Ryan and Ronnie on the stand, knowing that the DS would provide the testimony he needed to be able to put Evanson in prison for a very long time. He tried not to sigh as he felt Alesha stare at him. After what seemed like hours the Judge ordered them all to return at 2pm. He closed his eyes as he got to his feet.

"James?" Alesha frowned as she watched her best friend struggle with the pain in was clearly trying to hide.

"Lunch?"

"Hospital?"

"Alesha." James sighed as the court room door opened and Angie tried to make her way towards them, ever careful of her wounded shoulder.

"Hiya." Angie smiled as Alesha turned to her. She knew her friend had been hoping Matt would be there. "Bad news."

"Go on." James stared at her.

"Carl Ryan murdered a prison guard and escaped on his way to his Bail Hearing." She watched as Alesha's eyes widened.

"The Guv and the boys have gone to his see his ex wife."

"Chrissy Ryan." Alesha confirmed as Angie nodded. James leant heavily against the bench.

"Yeah."

"They think he'll go there?" James asked as he rested a hand on his side.

"Worth a try." Angie frowned as the colour seemed to drain from James' face. Alesha turned as James began breathing heavily.

"Oh my God! James!" Alesha half yelled as he collapsed on to her as Angie screamed for help.

################

Matt parked the car outside of a scruffy looking coucil tower block. He killed the engine as Ronnie opened the car door. Natalie was out of the car and walking towards the entrance to the tower block before Matt could catch up with her.

"You really think he'd go back to his ex wife?" Matt asked.

"Look, it's the only lead we have." Natalie stated.

"Yeah."

"All I know." Ronnie started "Is that if I was him, the last place I'd run to is me ex misses. Either of them."

"Well, you aren't a murderer." Natalie answered.

"True. Although I could murder a bacon sandwich."

"Boys!" Natalie scolded them. Matt smiled slightly. He loved working for MIU and the banter between his team. He knew he thought of Ronnie, Angie and Natalie as the family he had never really had. He made a mental note to call Kate. He knew she had to be back from Dublin before much longer.

"Anyway." Matt began. "Flat 35 is this way." He turned and began walking in the other direction, breaking into a run when the sound of a woman screaming followed by gunshots were heard. Natalie swore profusely under her breath as she pulled out her phone to request armed response for back up. Ronnie began running after Matt, well aware that the younger man was fitter and stronger than he was. For a second he was glad he was slower. Reaching the doorway of Flat 35 he fought the urge to be sick, knowing that Natalie was only a few seconds behind him.

############

"Please answer." Alesha mumbled as Matt's mobile kept ringing. She knew there were only a few more rings before it went to answer phone. "Please Matt."

_"Hi, this is Matt Devlin. Sorry I can't take your call. If you leave your name and number I'll be in touch. Thanks. Bye."_

Alesha closed her eyes as she heard the recording kick in. She had already left two messages. Glancing at Angie as she opened her eyes she decided a third message was in order.

"Matt, it's me. Ah, can you ring me back as soon as. I'm at the hospital with James and Angie. I'm fine. It's James. They think he has a collapsed lung. A slow pneumothorax." She paused. "Please Matt. Be careful. I'll talk to you soon. Love you." She hung up as Angie walked across to her.

"He's ok." Angie sighed. "Matt isn't going to do anything stupid."

Alesha smiled as Angie sat down.

"No?"

"Well, no more stupid than usual. James is going to be fine. He asked that I didn't ring Bea. So I called George. He's on his way." Angie explained as Alesha smiled tightly.

"Ange."

"I know. He scared me too." She sipped her tea.

"He's going to win. Isn't he? Carl Ryan I mean. He's going to kill us. I can just feel it." Alesha stared at the floor, she was desperate to see Matt but knew there was no way he would leave Ronnie and Natalie in trouble.

"No." Angie stated. "No, he isn't. I've known this team long enough. Carl Ryan is just prolonging the inevitable. He's shot me and put James in hospital but he isn't going to hurt anyone else." She knew she was hoping just as much as Alesha was.

##############

"Now." Ronnie started as he took in the bloodsoaked hallway. "Put the gun down." He deliberately stood between Ryan and Natalie as Matt tried to figure out their options.

"Ron." Matt started as the body of a young woman could be seen slumped in a chair.

"That your Chrissy?" Ronnie started.

"Yeah."

"She looks in a bad way. I aint no doctor but I reckon we should get her to A&E, sharpish." Ronnie braved a step forward. Matt swallowed hard as memories of his own shooting came to the forefront of his mind. He knew Ronnie was determined to put himself in the firing line rather than risk him and Natalie getting hurt.

"Yeah." Natalie answered. "But she is breathing. Come on Carl. It's over. You know it is."

Carl Ryan shook his head as he heard her.

"She's a two timing bitch!"

"No reason to kill her though." Matt answered as he stared at the woman. Natalie was right. Her chest was moving.

"What would you know?"

"I know that shoving that gun in my face isn't helping." Matt answered. He just wanted to get the gun as far away from them as he could. In the distance the distinctive sound of sirens could be heard. Ryan glared at him as he tried to think what to do.

"Ryan." Ronnie started as he reached out a hand. "Give me the gun. Yeah?"

"NO!" Ryan yelled as he barrelled into Ronnie, physically knocking him to the floor. Matt was on his feet in seconds as he tried to chase him. Ronnie pushed himself to his feet as a distince sense of de ja vu plauged him. It was only when he heard Matt swearing before the familiar footsteps seemed to come nearer that he realised Natalie had been almost silent since Ryan had legged it.

"No" Ronnie whispered as he saw her curled on the floor with her hands on her abdomen. "No, Natalie. Look at me!" He knelt by her side as Matt returned. "Matty, get an ambulance."

"Ma'am?"

"Now!" Ronnie pulled back one of Natalie's hands as the blood seeped through her blouse onto him. "No. Oh no." He whispered as he heard Matt demand an ambulance.

"Shit." Natalie muttered. "He has a..."

"Ssh. No talking."

"My boys."

"Ssh. They're ok." Ronnie soothed as he tried to hold her wound. He knew it was useless but the way she was bleeding he was afraid to let go. "Your boys are fine. Remember?"

"Sorry. Ron." She closed her eyes.

"Don't you dare." He shook her slightly as her head lolled dangerously on his shoulder. "Not now. Nat? Natalie?"

"So. Sorry. Get after " She gasped "Him."

"Yeah, right." Ronnie looked up at Matt as he handed him something to cover the wound. He stepped over to the girl laying on the chair. It was obvious she only had a superficial wound, not like the gunshot wound he knew his boss was suffering.

"Chrissy?"

"He's gone."

"Yes."

"Stockport."

"Eh?"

"Ferry."

"Shit." Matt swore under his breath as a paramedic pulled him away from the young woman. He turned to see Natalie lifted onto a stretcher as two more paramedics worked on her. Ronnie covered his face as Matt finally realised his best mate and their boss, their beloved Guv meant more to each other than any of them knew. Suddenly the teasing he and Angie had indulged in seemed cruel. Everyone thought he and Alesha were the romance of the team. They'd all missed what was going on in front of them.

"Ron?" He squeezed his friend's shoulder as Natalie's eyes fell closed.

###############

A/N Will the team catch up with Ryan? Is Natalie ok? More soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own Law&Order UK.**

**Change?**

Matt sighed as he rested his head back against the cold hospital wall. He had no idea what to say to Ronnie who was sat just a few feet away. He knew he had to say something. His best friend was heartbroken. He knew how he had felt when Alesha had been in hospital, when she had been attacked he wanted to blame the world, to scream at everything for being so unfair. He just sent up a silent prayer that this wouldn't send Ronnie back on the alcohol.

"Ron?"

"Did you ring her husband?"

"Yeah." Matt sat next to her. "I spoke to him. He's in Dubai. Not coming back. Not really bothered. Spoke to her sister Cath too, she's going to pick up the boys and bring them here. She'll tell her dad. Seems to think the old man wont really understand."

"He's got Alzheimers." Ronnie sighed.

"Yeah."

"Matt?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing has happened between me and 'er. The Guv." Ronnie kept talking to the floor as Matt nodded.

"I know."

"She's married."

"Getting divorced apparently. He's in Dubai with his current girlfriend."

"Bastard."

"Yeah."

"I was with Liz."

"You are better off without her." Matt knew he was right. Liz had never really trusted him. She had been expecting him to hit the bottle the entire time they had been together, with the death of his friend she had almost goaded him into his drinking. Ronnie nodded as he thought of the blonde DI.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Yeah. Look me and the Guv."

"None of my business."

"Yeah." He closed his eyes. "She's dead. I know she is."

"No you don't." Matt glared at him. "She was breathing when we got here. She's tougher than she looks."

"'as to be, wiv us on 'er team. How many times has she got us out of trouble?"

"True." Matt smiled.

"She was the only one that gave me a chance. I took a demotion to get on the team, you know that but it was her that gave me a chance, fought with the DCI to get me on board. I'll always be grateful to her for that my son. She's. She was."

"She is."

"Matt, there was so much blood."

"Yeah." Matt swallowed hard. "I know."

##############

"Where are they?" Alesha looked out over the court as Angie shrugged. The Judge had recalled them earlier than either James or Alesha had expected. James frowned as he looked around the courtroom. It was not like the two detectives to not be in court. Especially when one of them was likely to be called to be on the stand. Alesha closed her eyes for a moment as her mobile vibrated in her pocket.

"Well?"

"Matt just text me." She discreetly pulled the phone from under her court robes.

"And?"

"And they are at the hospital. Natalie has been hurt. Ronnie is with her."

"Hurt?"

"Stabbed. She's in a bad way." Alesha handed him the phone as he met her eyes.

"Stabbed?"

"Carl Ryan must have run out of bullets." Alesha almost spat the words. "What do we do now?"

"Leave it with me. There is no way Ronnie can give evidence today. He was the last police officer to take the stand. Natalie, Angie and Matt were all down first." He got to his feet as a court officer approached them.

"Sandy? We have a slight issue I need to discuss with the Judge."

"I'll see if he can speak with you in Chambers." Sandra smiled coyly as Alesha rolled her eyes. She wasn't quite sure how James managed it but half the staff, the female staff that worked in the legal system seemed to be slightly in love with James Steel. She rolled her eyes again as she realised the same could be said for Matt Devlin and the female police officers. As the Clerk of the Court announced the delay she slipped outside to ring her fiance, worried sick about what she may hear.

########

"Thanks." Matt shook the doctor's hand as he left the room.

"Cathy is taking 'er time." Ronnie addressed the floor.

"Considering she has had to round up one kid from school and then drive across London to find the older one before getting here and then considering what to tell her dad I reckon she can take her time." Matt answered before sitting down on the uncomfortable chair next to Ronnie.

"True." He closed his eyes.

"Does Natalie know?"

"What?"

"How you feel about her?" Matt watched as Ronnie's eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"Leave it Matt."

"No. She's made it through the operation. She's still in danger but she's getting there. You heard the doctor. She's going to be ok."

"She's a mate." Ronnie answered as Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Yeah I know that. She's brilliant." Matt answered. "But she's a mate in the same way Alesha was my mate when we first met. You know I never saw us as anything other than mates for a long time."

"Till we nearly lost her." Ronnie filled in.

"Yeah." He blushed. "And that nearly killed me. I knew I loved her. Had no idea she saw me as anything other than a complete prat."

"I know, and I always had our Alesha down as one of the intelligent ones." Ronnie shook his head as Matt raised an eyebrow.

"My point is." Matt looked him in the eye. "Natalie is one of the intelligent ones. Now I reckon Ryan stabbed her rather than me or you for two reasons."

"Go on then."

"One, he knew she was the boss. He has a thing against women in powerful positions. Two, he is a nasty piece of work and his gun had run out of bullets. I spoke to the police down in Stockport. They are looking for him there."

"He's legged it."

"He's shot one police officer and stabbed another. You know as well as I do." Matt stared at him, "He isn't getting away with that."

Both men fell silent as they thought about the women on the team. All three had been injured due to the grudge Carl Ryan had. James had been left to die. It didn't really bare thinking about. Sighing heavily, Ronnie didn't realise the nurse had walked into the room.

"Ah? Mr Brooks?"

"Thats me." Ronnie smiled slightly.

"Natalie has beena asking to see you."

Matt couldn't help but smile as his friend walked out of the small waiting room. He pulled out his mobile phone and speed dialled Alesha. For some reason, in that moment he really needed to hear her voice.

###########

A/N Just two more chapters left. None of my stories will follow the TV show in regards of character introduction/removal. I like Matt/George/James/Angie/Natalie/Alesha and Ronnie so I am keeping them!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK**

**Verdict?**

James walked into the Judge's Chambers as Sandy stepped back to let him through. The pretty court officer made it clear she liked the older man but James had no time for anything other than the business at hand. He wanted the Judge to adjorn the trial until the next day. He needed to see Ronnie for himself and find out what happened. While Carl Ryan was still on the loose there was a good chance they were all still in danger. His blood ran cold as he thought of his time with the man he had once refused a job. He had been in no doubt that the man was dangerous. He just hadn't realised how dangerous until he had heard of Angie's injury. Now that Natalie was in hospital too he had to wonder about the safety of Alesha and Bea. He shook his head as he thought of just how complicated his relationship with his ex wife had become.

"Your Honor." He started as the Judge raised an eyebrow.

"James, what has happened? I'm hearing news, rumours that one of your witnesses hasn't put in an appearance."

"It isn't a rumour."

"I am not liking this, James. A police officer better have a damn good reason for not attending court when required."

"His partner is in intensive care."

"Ronnie's with someone?" The Judge had known the police officer for a while. The last she had heard he had ended a particularly disasterous relationship with another police officer.

"It's been kept very quiet but yes. She was attacked by a known convict while resisiting arrest this morning. Natalie Chandler was stabbed. Ronnie is with her."

"How is she?"

"Not good. They've called for her family and loved ones to be at the hospital." James looked away as the Judge nodded.

"Then there is no way we can reasonably expect DS Brooks to give an unbiased and unhurried testonomy today. We'll adjorn until Monday."

"Monday?"

"I feel that giving the Jury Friday and the weekend to consider the verdicts may help. Now James, contact Ronnie and tell him I expect him on that stand Monday morning at 11 am. Sharp."

"Thank you." James knew when he was being dismissed he nodded his thanks as he left the office, glad that the Judge had been on his side. He knew that if it had been any other Judge in the High Court the result wouldn't have been as favourable. He closed the door behind him as George and Alesha walked towards him.

"Monday." James smiled as George nodded in relief.

"Good, good. Now you both get yourself to the court so the Judge can dismiss. Then get to the hospital. I have a couple of things to deal with, then I'll be visiting her myself."

"Thanks George." Alesha touched his forearm as she spoke. The older man smiled slightly as he saw the relief on the young woman's face.

"When do you start maternity leave?" He could see she was obviously uncomfortable.

"Not long. Another three weeks. You'll be free of me soon enough."

He smiled kindly. "That's the last thing we want. I just know how difficult this job is with a family. The last thing I'd want is to see you make yourself ill for all this."

"I wont." Alesha glanced at James as she rested a hand on her ever growing abdomen. "It has been known for women to be mothers and work. Look at Natalie, at Angie."

"Yes." George's eyes lowered to the ground. "Look at Natalie."

James touched Alesha's shoulder as the three of them headed back into court.

#################

"Cath." Ronnie stood up to see the dark haired woman in the doorway.

"Ron, no one is telling me anything."

"She's in recovery. Apparently the surgery went ok. She's awake, they let me see her for a few minutes."

"Thank God." Ronnie watched as he realised her oldest son had slumped in the chair opposite his. The boy was all of 20 and looked as though his world had been ripped out from underneath him.

"She's a tough lady, your mum."

"Yeah. She's 'ad to be with Dad the way he is."

"I know." Ronnie nodded, resisiting the urge to call him 'son'. He knew he hated it. "Matt spoke to him."

"Poor sod." Michael answered as his younger brother took a seat next to him. "Auntie Cath was the last one to have that job."

"He's an idiot. I told her that on her Hen Night. But she loved the cheating arsehole." She looked away as she realised what she was saying. The younger boy sniffed as he stared at the wall. Ronnie could see the child was in shock. "Sorry." Cath addressed the boys. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Nah, you're right." The youngest, Jack answered. "Dad doesn't give a stuff. He never 'as."

"Your Mum is going to be fine." Ronnie stared at him as the 16 year old met his eye. "She's going to be back 'ome and bossing us all around before you know it. Ain't that right Cath?"

"Yeah." Cath smiled. "She's my little sister, tough as nails."

###########

Matt walked through the hospital car park feeling useless. He had briefly spoken to Cath as she had scurried past with the two boys. He had no idea how the teenagers must be feeling. He made a mental note to call Kate. It had been a long time since he had spoken to his sister. He pulled out his mobile phone as he thought about calling the station. He was desperate to find out if Carl Ryan was going to be back behind bars anytime soon.

"Matt." Alesha crossed the car park to him as he turned to face her.

"Hi." He smiled slightly.

"Court adjorned until Monday. Evanson is on remand until then."

"Ok." He looked up as he realised James was with her. The Crown Prosecutor still looked pale.

"How is she?"

"In recovery. She made it through theatre but it's a bad injury. Apparently the blade went into her lung. She lost a lot of blood and the lung collapsed. She's going to be on a life support machine for the next few hours if not longer. Ronnie is in there talking to Cath and the kids." James nodded as he left the couple alone to talk. He had no idea what had really gone on between Natalie and Ronnie but Alesha could sense something was different. As her friend made his way through the Accident and Emergency entrance she turned her attention back to her fiance.

"Matt?" He shook his head as he took her hand in his.

"You know I love you."

"Yeah." Alesha smiled slightly. She could never tire of hearing him say it. The look in his eyes instantly concerned her. "What's wrong?"

"I just want you to know. To make sure you know." He closed his eyes as her hand cupped his face.

"Matt?"

"Oh just." He stopped as her lips touched his.

"I know. I've always known." She whispered "I love you too. You know that too?"

"What if we had left it too late? What?"

"Matt, we didn't. We are having a baby and getting married. Despite my attempts to mess things up." She bit her bottom lip as he shook his head.

"We're so lucky. I didn't realise how lucky until I saw Natalie hurt. It'll kill Ron if."

"Natalie and Ron?"

"Yeah." Matt sighed. "Yeah, I think so."

"About time." Alesha smiled.

"I just hope she's ok. Hold on a minute. You knew?"

"Matt, I have eyes in my head." She took his hand as they turned and began walking back to the A&E.

"Well, I didn't see it. I'm his best mate and I didn't see it." He paused as Alesha rolled her eyes. He was about to answer when his mobile phone began to ring. She dropped his hand as he answered it. A few minutes later he thanked the caller before ending the conversation and smiling at Alesha in relief.

"Who was that?"

"DI Sarah Evans. She's CID in Stockport. A man fitting Carl Ryan was fished out the water this morning."

"He's dead?" Alesha looked horrified. James shook his head as he realised what he had said.

"No. No, he tried to get away from passport control and ended up running into an ornimental lake. He's alive and on his way back to us. He's added resisting arrest and obtaining a false passport by deception to the list of things he's going to be tried for."

"Not the brightest spark eh?" The couple turned around as they heard Ronnie speak.

"No." Alesha smiled. "Not going to bother MENSA any time soon."

"You interview him Matt. Make sure we've got 'im for this."

"I will. I'll take Angie with me."

"Thanks." Ronnie looked away for a moment. "I can't. You understand?"

"Of coure mate." Matt smiled. It seemed that the case was finally coming to an end. All they could do now was pray Natalie was going to be back with them before too long.

##############

A/N More soon. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer not mine. Due to lack of reviews I think I'm going to finish this story soon. I think people have lost interest. Not one review for the last chapter. But I can't leave the story unfinished.**

**Unfinished Business?**

James stared at the file on his lap as he tried to see the link between Natalie's assault and the man currently on remand. He knew that it was there, they all knew Carl Ryan was Evanson's brother in law but that wasn't enough. Circumstantial evidence would never be enough to get the conspiracy to murder conviction they wanted. He ran a hand over his face as he heard Bea walk into the room. The dark haired Irish woman frowned before sitting next to him.

"James."

"Andy asleep?"

"Yeah. He loves having you here." She handed him a coffee. "You have to let this one rest. We nearly lost you."

"We nearly lost Angie and Natalie too." James replied before taking a generous sip of coffee. He turned back to the file, knowing he had to find the link. The Stockport police were heading back to London with Ryan and he needed to be able to build a foolproof case for the court. There was no way he was going to let Ryan get away with what he had done. Sighing heavily he picked up the mobile phone on the table in front of him. He knew he had to talk to Alesha and Jake. As much as it annoyed him he knew George was right to let Jake take the case. It was his job to make sure Evanson went to prison. Jake and Henry had to deal with Ryan. He waited for Alesha to answer the phone as he realised that was what worried him most.

#####################

Natalie opened her eyes as she realised everything ached. And she felt sick. She screwed her eyes shut once she realised that she was in hospital. The relief did nothing to stop the nausea or the pain but she was too exhausted to ask for pain relief. Instead she tried to focus on feeling warm and safe. She tried not to focus on what had caused her to end up in the hospital.

"Mum?" Her eyes flew open as she heard her youngest son speak softly. "Mum? Ronnie said you were going to be ok."

"Yeah." She croaked out the word as she remembered what had happened the last time she had seen the senior detective.

"You are? Yeah. I mean you are awake."

"Yeah luv." She smiled slightly as Jack seemed to visually sag in relief. "Yeah, Ronnie is right."

#############

"James?" Jake answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hi." James tried to keep the animosity from his voice. He really wanted to see Carl Ryan in court but couldn't shake the feeling that Jake was likely to mess the case up spectacularly. He paused as he thought about what he could say to the Crown Prosecutor.

"James, is everything ok?"

"Carl Ryan tried to kill Natalie Chandler."

"I know."

"You have to add conspiracy to murder to the charge sheet."

"Isn't that up to Ronnie and Matt?"

"Yes, but."

"James, you can't be involved in this case. It's too close to home. You are one of the victims." James tried not to wince at the use of the word victim in relation to him. For a moment he knew how Alesha must have felt when the Merrick trial was going on. She was the last person he'd have associated with the word victim and he hoped no one had ever associated the word with him.

"Maybe, but."

"James, I know you want him behind bars. I do too. Not just because of what he did to you. He attacked three women. All women in responsible positions. I know he abducted you but it seems he has something against women."

"You calling me a woman, Jake?" James laughed lightly as Jake spluttered.

"Er no. What I was wondering was if his grudge against you was specific. Because if it wasn't perhaps he was trying to snatch Alesha?" James felt his blood run cold as he listened to Jake. He felt sick once he realised Jake's argument was more than plausable. "After all, she did get the job he was certain was going to be his."

James hung up the phone as the tiredness began to win over. He knew Carl Ryan was back in custody and in less than 24 hours Evanson would be sentanced. He knew that Ronnie's evidence would almost certainly swing the jury in their favour. There was no way he was going to get away with the murder of two young women. He closed his eyes as he rested his head back on the sofa. It was going to be a long night.

################

Alesha smiled as her cat sauntered up the hallway to meet her. Lucky was surprisingly pleased to see her. She petted the small black cat as Matt shrugged off his jacket.

"Ryan should be back in London by now." He sighed as Alesha began opening the post.

"Well, James is home and Natalie and Angie are both going to be ok. I spoke to Angie, she's going to speak to Henry and Jake about adding conspirarcy to Evanson and Ryan's charges." She yawned.

"Yeah?" Matt joined her in the kitchen. "How do we prove that?"

"Well, you get the evidence and we'll give it to the court." Alesha smiled as Matt wrapped his arms around her waist. She was exhausted and desperate to get to bed. She rested her head against his chest as she spoke. She smiled as she felt him talking.

"You think Ron is going to be ok?"

"Yeah." Alesha smiled. "Ronnie is Ronnie. He'll give his evidence on Monday and then we can begin to put this nightmare behind us."

Matt nodded before kissing her neck. He just hoped she was right.

###############################

Natalie had fallen back in to a fitful sleep as Jack and his brother had been taken home by her older sister. She had begun to feel better since the painkillers had kicked in. The news that Carl Ryan had been arrested in Stockport had also helped. She blinked slightly as she wondered how she was going to tell the others that she wasn't coming back. It was too close this time. She had two boys to think of and she had nearly left them orphaned. She knew there was no way her husband would take care of them, not when his new girlfriend was almost the same age as her eldest. She opened her eyes as she heard the door to her room open.

"Ronnie?"

"Guv."

"What is it?" She struggled to sit up as he held out a hand to help her.

"I." He paused, suddenly shy.

"Ron."

"I just wanted to check you were ok. I saw Jack leave and well he looked a bit upset. Cath was ushering him out so I didn't like to ask. Ryan is back in the cells. Angie just charged him with murdering that prison guard and trying t kill you." He looked away as he finished his sentance.

"Ok." Natalie smiled slightly. Neither of them mentioned the fact he had barely left the hospital since she had been admitted or the fact she was holding his hand. "Look Ronnie."

"You look tired." He smiled slightly. "I'll, er I'll give Mattyboy a ring. Let him know you're doing well."

"Ok."Natalie nodded. "Ron."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for looking out for my boys. For looking after me in that flat. I'll admit I thought I was a gonner."

"You? No way Guv." Ronnie smiled.

"Yeah, me." Natalie held his gaze. "So, thanks. Thanks for everything."

"Nothing to thank me for." Ronnie answered seriously as she tightened her hold on his hand.

"I heard what you were saying. Can't remember most of it but I heard it. I think that's why I held on." She sighed as Ronnie blushed. He could remember every word. He nodded.

"Well, for once it looked like my big gob did some good." Ronnie watched as she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but." She paused "What you said."

"You get some sleep." Ronnie stood as her eyes fluttered closed. He watched for a moment before kissing her lightly on the forehead before slipping out the room. He knew that in less than 24 hours he would be giving evidence against Evanson. He was determined that the man was going to pay, not only for killing both his victims but for his hand in what had happened to his friends since his brother in law had arrived on the scene. He didn't see Natalie open her eyes as he left the room.

##############

A/N More soon


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Journey's End?**

The grey skies over the Old Bailey did nothing to appease his mood as he stood on the steps staring into space. He had been in the Witness Box for almost twenty minutes before the Jury had been dismissed to consider the evidence. He turned slightly as he heard Matt approach.

"Alright son?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Alesha?" Ronnie noticed how the younger man smiled the moment that the junior Crown Prosecutor was mentioned.

"Talking to James and George."

"Ah." Ronnie nodded. "'ad a phone call off Liz earlier. Chloe's not been too well. She's ok now though. Liz only wants to try again."

"Third time lucky eh?"

"No chance." Ronnie pulled a face. "Made me realise something though. An ex is an ex for a reason."

Matt nodded as he leant on the railings next to his friend. He knew Ronnie guarded his private life from everyone. He still had no idea how Alesha had seen the connection between Ronnie and the Guv when he had worked alongside both of them for years and missed it.

"So, you and the Guv?"

Ronnie shot him a withering look as he leant on the railings next to him.

"Matt."

"Nah, I just didn't see it coming. And I'm a detective." He smiled and shook his head. Ronnie shook his head and looked out over the London streets.

"There is no me and the Guv. She's on the mend and that's the important thing. We are not getting up to anything behind your back. For one thing she's still married and another we're both too old for all that malarky." Ronnie stared at the floor.

"You are head over heels mate. I heard what you said to her. You thought it could be your last chance to tell her."

"Matt." Ronnie warned as Matt turned to face him.

"Those things you said at the flat. You just can't take that back."

"I ain't taking back a word of it." Ronnie stated. "She's my boss. Best boss I've ever 'ad and she's a mate."

"Ron."

"She doesn't remember any of it. She told me, she remembers me telling her to keep her eyes open but after that." He shrugged his shoulders as Matt sighed heavily. Both men fell silent as they saw Angie run towards them. Ronnie tried not to look relieved when he realised Matt would have to drop the topic of conversation.

"Lads." Angie was breathing heavily as she ran up the steps towards them.

"Alright Ang, luv?"

"Just had the desk sargeant on the phone from the station." She paused as both men waited. "Carl Ryan."

"What's 'e done now?" Ronnie asked as Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Hanged himself." Angie stared as both men widened their eyes. "Carl Ryan was pronounced dead a little over half an hour ago."

"Bloody nora." Ronnie stared at her as Matt swore. Neither men had wanted the case to end the way it had. They wanted Ryan to stand in the dock and face justice but it seemed now that was never going to happen. Angie shoved her hands in her pockets as she waited for their response.

"Does the Guv know?" Matt asked as Angie shook her head.

##################

Matt lay on the sofa watching A Question of Sport as Lucky jumped up for a hug. The little cat was extraordinarily affectionate since they had all moved into Matt's small apartment. He would never admit it but Matt was just as fond of the little animal as the cat seemed to be of him. Alesha smiled as she watched the pair from the doorway.

"I think that cat gets more affection than me sometimes." She teased as he looked up to face her.

"Lesh. You ok?"

"Yeah." She sat on the sofa next to him as the cat jumped down. "You?"

"I can't believe those two."

"Who?"

"The Guv and Ron. Carl Ryan nearly kills her and he tells her how he really feels. I wont lie, it was a shock to me. I just didn't see it coming. Now they are just going to carry on as if everything is ok. That nothing has changed."

"They wont. Well, Natalie wont. I went to see her when you went back to the station. I told her about Ryan." Alesha paused as Matt raised an eyebrow. "She's doing well but she was talking about leaving. Putting her resignation in. That she has to think about her boys and her dad now."

"She can't leave."

"She can. If she wants." Alesha sighed. "I think she's just scared it'll happen again. She's a single mum now. I know her boys are older but she still feels responsible for them."

"Yeah." Matt sighed. "But."

"But I don't think she'll go anywhere just yet. She wont go until after the Inquest. That's not going to be until the New Year." Alesha rested her head against Matt's shoulder.

"I know but." Matt sighed. He just wanted to see his friend happy.

"They aren't us." She turned to face him as he nodded. "And look how we danced around each other for years."

She smiled slightly. He could never hide his feelings from her. His soft brown eyes always gave him away.

"At least Carl Ryan can't hurt us anymore. James is ok and Angie and Natalie are getting better. I know Angie's shoulder still hurts."

"True." Matt sighed.

"Oh and Matt?" She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her as one hand rested on her abdomen. He couldn't help but smile as the baby kicked. She kissed him again as all thoughts of murders and suicides fled from her mind.

###############

"James?" Bea smiled as he closed his eyes. He had spent more and more time at his ex wife's house. He loved spending time with Andy and couldn't help but be slightly pleased that Bea's new boyfriend had been dumped the day he had taken his son ice skating. Bea couldn't help but wonder if he stayed because he needed to know someone else was in the house with him.

"Yeah?" He looked up as she sat down opposite him.

"What's going on with us? Are we back together?" The dark haired Irish woman knew she shouldn't push him. James Steel didn't like to be pushed into a corner by anyone, least of all her. "I mean he's dead. He can't hurt any of us anymore."

"I know."

"Well then, why are you here?" James stood up as he considered her question. He held out a hand as she took it and stood with him.

"Bea."

"Why are you here?" He tugged her hand as he lead her up to the bedroom. She couldn't help but smile as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Things have been put in perspective, there's still a long way to go." He whispered as he pulled back from her but he knew that for once she understood.

#############

Natalie closed her eyes as she sat in her office. She had been out of the hospital for less than two hours and had immediately returned to the station. None of the others knew she had been discharged. Carefully she sat at her desk and stared at her wedding ring. It was still in the desk draw where she had left it. Her husband was a cheat, a liar and an idiot. Did that mean she had to give up everything she had worked for? She had been a copper since she was 18. It was all she knew. Sighing heavily she closed the desk door. The case had ended as well as she could have expected. Her friends and colleagues were still alive and all bar her ready to return to work. She stood and turned the light off as she thought about what had happened at the hospital.

_Nah, not Ronnie._ She smiled slightly as she thought. _He wouldn't want me like that, bloody Hell you hallucinate some wierd stuff when you've been stabbed. Sad old woman. He's your DS. Probably the best you've ever 'ad on the team. Natalie Chandler, you're a daft old woman. But I aint going anywhere. I can't. I can't walk out on this place. _

_########################_

Ronnie stared up at the police station door, not quite sure why his walk had led him back to work. He closed his eyes as he thought of his friends on the Major Incident Team. The journey was over, everyone lived and Evanson had got life in prison with no chance of parole for at least twenty years. He smiled at the thought that his work had put a man like that behind bars. He turned his back as he heard the doors open. He was determined to make his way home without being seen by any of the staff at the station.

"Ron?" He froze as he heard his name called. "Ronnie?"

"Guv." He turned to face her.

"Any chance of a lift?"

"Nah. I walked."

"Oh." Natalie nodded. "Taxi it is then."

"Come on." He smiled as he ushered her to the taxi rank at the end of the street. "I could do wiv getting a taxi too. It's a long way home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N another story soon xx thanks for the reviews xx


End file.
